Never Grow Up
by Forever May
Summary: Season One


Katie's P.O.V:

I stood in the gym as my godfather and gym teacher, Skillz, showed everyone how to shoot a basket. He loved basketball. Makes sense since he was on the basketball team in high school.

Hi. I'm Katherine Deborah Scott or Katie as I'm called. My dad is once Tree Hill Raven turned Charlotte Bobcat point guard turned sports agent. And in case you have to know who my mom is, she's Haley James. She used to be Haley James Scott before she left my dad to become a famous singer-again. I was only three and I get a rare letter from her every few years. I don't care though. My dad's amazing. I'm fifteen and a sophomore in high school. Like my mom was, I help at the tutor center and am a cheerleader. My cousin, Alexa, is also on the team. Alexa is my Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton's daughter. We're best friends.

I'm a straight A student and am looked at as "the good girl". I don't mind though. It's not like I'm a kiss ass. And I do have fun with my friends. Everyone thinks you can't be the good girl and have fun, but you can.

Anyway, despite my dad being an ex-basketball star and having basketball running in my blood, I got my mom's klutziness. I suck at it.

Skillz: Alright Katie, do a layup.

I tried-and failed, which got some snickers from a few kids. I rolled my eyes and tossed the ball back to my godfather.

Skillz: Nice try.

-Thanks.

I know I'll get grief from him later.

That day after practice I stood outside with Alexa, waiting for our Aunt Brooke to pick us up. Brooke is our godmother and was our moms' best friend in high school. She's still best friends with my Aunt Peyton, but when my mom left, Aunt Brooke disowned her. She's married to our Uncle Mouth, who was friends with our dads in high school. Pretty much everyone in our family married their high school sweetheart.

Anyway Uncle Lucas pulled up. Alexa got up front and I got in the back. Our Uncle Lucas coaches the JV basketball team, but today the practice was canceled since half the players have mono. Uncle Skillz coaches the varsity players.

-Missing your players Uncle Lucas?

Lucas: Yeah. I don't get how half of them got mono.

-It gets around. Especially if you share a locker room. Statistics.

Lucas: Thank you Ms. Smarty Pants.

I giggled.

Lucas: Speaking of Smarty Pants, report cards are in. *holds out hand* Alexa?

Alexa groaned and handed him hers'. Uncle Lucas opened it and looked down.

Lucas: Four Bs, Two Cs and two…As? Good job Lex. *kisses her head*

Alexa: Thanks Daddy. But I couldn't have done it without Katie. She helped me study.

-Hey, I didn't take the tests. You did.

Alexa: Even so. Thanks.

-No problem.

Uncle Lucas dropped me off and I kissed his cheek and hugged Alexa. I went inside. Dad was on the phone with one of his clients. He saw me and smiled.

Nathan: Yeah….well I'll call you back….you too…bye. *hangs up* Hey Brownie. *hugs her*  
>-*hugs him* Hey Daddy.<br>Nathan: So report card time. Hand it over.  
>-*hands it to him*<br>Nathan: *opens it* A, A, A, A, A, A, F.  
>-WHAT?<br>Nathan: I'm kidding. *smiles* All As. *kisses her head* I'm so proud of you baby.  
>-Thanks Daddy.<br>Nathan: And to celebrate we're going out to dinner.  
>-You forgot to buy dinner again didn't you?<br>Nathan:...Do you want to go to dinner or not?  
>-*laughs* Let me go change. *goes upstairs*<p>

So I think this is a sucky first chapter. Also I know I'm posting first chapters right now, but I want to get first chapters out of the way.

Katie's P.O.V:

The next day I went to school and went up to the tutor center. Despite the fact that I'm only a sophomore, I'm in mostly upperclassman classes and I can tutor upperclassmen. I was sitting in there when the remedial English teacher, Mrs. Rayne came up to me.

Mrs. Rayne: Hi Katie.

-Hey Mrs. Rayne.

Mrs. Rayne: So I have a new student for you. He's in my class and he needs a lot of work.

-I'm up for the challenge.

Mrs. Rayne: Good. Quentin get in here!

A tall guy walked in:

.?d=600

I recognized him. He's one of the basketball players. And he's a huge jerk and tries to hog the ball. Uncle Skillz is always yelling at him.

Mrs. Rayne: Quentin this is Katie Scott. Katie, this is Quentin Fields. Quentin, try to get help. *leaves*

Quentin: You're Nathan Scott's daughter right?

-Yeah.

Quentin: I'm gonna beat your dad's scoring record.

-*rolls eyes* No one's beaten it in fifteen years. So I doubt that.

Quentin: Whatever. I don't really need tutoring.

-What'd you get in English last quarter?

Quentin: A D+.

-Then you need tutoring. If you get an F you won't be able to play basketball.

Quentin: *scoffs* Yeah right.

-It'll happen. Now, there's only five minutes before class starts. Pick a time when I can tutor you.

Quentin: My schedule could change.

-*rolls eyes* Fine, I'll pick a date. Tomorrow, 10 AM and at the dock by the River Court.

Quentin: 10 AM? On a Saturday?

-Yes. Be there or I'll move on to someone that actually wants tutoring. *grabs bag**leaves*

The next day I put on this:

and went downstairs. Dad was down there making toast.

-Dad I'm gonna go tutor someone. I'll be back by one.

Nathan: Alright Brownie. Want some breakfast?

-No thanks. I'll pick up some coffee on the way. Not in the mood for burnt toast.

Nathan: Ha ha ha. Very funny.

I laughed, kissed his cheek and left. I grabbed coffee for me and Quentin then went to the dock. 10:00 came, he didn't show. At 10:15 he finally showed holding a Dunkin Donuts bag.

Quentin: Got us breakfast.

-Yeah I got us coffee. But you're late. And it's cold now.

Quentin: Sorry. Had a bit of trouble getting out of bed. Set my alarm clock for 10.

-But I told you to meet me here at 10.

Quentin: I know. But like I said, I brought breakfast. Egg sandwiches.

-*rolls eyes* Thank you but sit.

He sat across from me and put them down. I gave him his now cold coffee.

-Now, Mrs. Rayne says you're reading Romeo and Juliet. Did you bring your copy?

Quentin: Yeah.

He took it from his backpack.

-How far into are you?

Quentin: I read the title.

-Well, you need to read Act I by Monday, so you better get reading. Can I trust that you will?

Quentin: Yes m'am.

-*rolls eyes* Until then, I'm in your Calculus class and I saw your last test. *pulls out book*

Quentin: Can't we just go to the River Court and shoot hoops?

-No. Because one, I don't do basketball and two, you need to study.

Quentin: This is a bunch of crap.

-No the crap, is your grade.

Quentin: So you're all tough?

-Yeah. But at least it's real tough and not fake tough like you. Now let's get to work.

Is Katie being too hard on Quentin? Or is Quentin just being a jerk? 

We studied for an hour. He was actually trying. I shut the book and he looked up at me in surprise.

-You did good. Once you applied yourself that is.

Quentin: Yeah. Whatever.

-Quentin, you are smart. And I know deep down inside, you're a good person. You just have to let it show.

Quentin: What's the point?

-The point is that way you treat people isn't right.

Quentin: What do you know?

-I know more than you think. I especially know that you're not the only player on the Ravens.

Quentin: *rolls eyes* I get this lecture enough from Skillz and that blonde scrawny dude.

-His name is Lucas. Coach Scott to you.

Quentin: What is your deal Tutor Girl?

-Don't call me that. My name is Katie.

Quentin: Whatever. Are we done here?

-Yeah. Bye. *grabs bag**gets up*

Quentin: How are you getting home?

-I'll walk. It's how I go there.

Quentin: Let me drive you.

-So a minute ago, I'm Tutor Girl and now you wanna drive me home?

Quentin: Yeah. It's supposed to rain.

-No it's not.

Quentin: Don't be stubborn.

-It's who I am. People say I get it from my dad.

Quentin: Probably do. But come on. I'll drive you home.

-Quentin you have to study.

Quentin: I'll study later. Let me drive you home now.

I looked back at the street then up at him.

-Fine. One time. And you don't come in, you drop me off in front of the house.

Quentin: *smiles* Good.

He led me to his truck and I got in. He drove me home.

-Thanks for the ride. *grabs bag*

Quentin: Thanks for the tutoring. Can we do it again on Monday? After practice? Maybe over dinner?

-Are you asking me on a date?

Quentin: If I was, what would you say? 

I leaned in really close like I was gonna kiss him and put my voice really low.

-I'd say I don't think so.

I smirked and pulled back. I got out of the truck and went inside. Dad was sitting on the couch watching some pre-game. I sat down next to him.

Nathan: Hey princess. How'd tutoring go?

-I tutored Quentin Fields.

Nathan: You mean the guy your Uncle Skills and Uncle Lucas call a second me?

-Yep.

Nathan: *laughs**thinks* Did he try anything?

-*rolls eyes* No Daddy, he didn't.

Nathan: Good. You're too young. And I don't want him dating you. He just like I was in high school before I met your mom.

-*rolls eyes* Overprotective much?

Nathan: Yes I am. Thank you.

He laughed and put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder.

-What are we watching?

Nathan: The interviews with all the players.

-*fake yawns* Boring.

Nathan: Thanks a lot.

-*laughs* Who's playing?

Nathan: Knicks vs. Heat.

-Where are they playing?

Nathan: Miami.

We watched the interviews then I went and finished my homework. Then I practiced some cheer routines. While I was talking with dad about what to order for dinner, my cell rang. Uncle Mouth. I answered.

-Hey Uncle Mouth. What's up?

Mouth: Hey cutie. Your Uncle Skillz, Aunt Bevin, Aunt Brooke and I are going out dinner tonight. Can you help Alexa watch Jamie and Diamond?

-Sure.

Mouth: Great. Thanks.

-No problem. What time should I be there? And which house?

Mouth: 6:30 and our house.

-Alright. See you then. Bye.

Mouth: Bye.

We hung up.

-I'm baby-sitting tonight with Alexa.

Nathan: That's cool. I'll go see your Uncle Lucas since your Aunt Peyton is out of town.

-Cool.

Dad dropped me off at Aunt Brooke and Uncle Mouth's. I went in. Alexa was already there. Uncle Skillz and Aunt Bevin stood there too. Jamie and Diamond were already chasing each other around. I went over to my aunts and uncles.

Mouth: Alright, so second sitter is here. We can go.

Skillz: Alright. Now, Diamond can sleep in Jamie's room and their bedtime is-

-Eight. And feed them dinner after you leave unless we want them to be little monsters. And oh, my godfather is physco overprotective.

Skillz: *laughs**hugs her* Love you baby girl.

-Love you too Uncle Skillz. Now go have fun.

Uncle Mouth, Aunt Brooke and Aunt Bevin hugged me and Alexa, thanked us and then left.

Once we put Diamond and Jamie to bed we sat on the couch watching TV and talking.

Alexa: So you tutored Quentin?

-Yeah. And *smiles* OK you can't tell anyone this but….he asked me out.

Alexa: Oh my God. No way.

-Yes way.

Alexa: *turns down TV* And what did you say?

-Don't kill me but….I turned him down.

Alexa: Why?

-Because he's an egotistical jerk. He's obsessed with basketball and he hogs the ball and he doesn't even want to try in school. He's also super popular. He's everything I'm not.

Alexa: So? Do you like him?

-….Maybe.

Alexa: Then maybe it's time you stopped being the quiet tutor girl and go out and take a risk.

I was going to respond when Jamie came down the stairs.

Jamie: Katie, Lexi, I had a bad dream.

-*stands up* Oh Jimmy Jam. *picks him up* It was just a dream. *kisses his head* Come on. Let's get you back in bed.

I carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed. He slowly fell back asleep. I sighed. Was Alexa right? Should I take a chance with Quentin? I got up and went in the bathroom. I took out my phone and dialed the number.

Quentin: Hello?

-One date.

Quentin: Katie?

-Yeah. One date. Dinner. A public place. And if I don't like it, I can leave any time. Deal?

Quentin: Deal.

The next night I stood outside the diner. I took a deep breath and let it out. I had told my dad I was meeting up with a friend. Which isn't a lie since I'm not dating Quentin.

I went in and saw Quentin. He smiled at me.

Quentin: Wow you look great.

I was wearing this:  
>.comcgi/set?id=25780554

I bit my lip to prevent me from smiling.

-Thanks. Let's just sit.

The waiter led us to our table. We ordered our drinks and he left.

Quentin: You're a cheerleader right?

-Yep.

Quentin: You're the one at the top right?

-Yeah.

Quentin: I think you look hot.

I rolled my eyes.

Quentin: What?

-No one ever calls me "hot".

Quentin: But you are. You're hot and sexy.

-Whoa wait. What are you talking about?

Quentin: I'm trying to tell you that I like you Katie.

-Yeah. Right. You don't like me. All of those basketball guys like the tall, blond girls. The ones that are popular.

Quentin: I don't care about that in a girl. I care about the type of person she is.

-Quentin, you're a huge jerk to everyone. I doubt that.

Quentin: Not to everyone. Before Friday I had never said two words to you.

-Yeah but you've said some stuff to my family and friends.

Quentin: They're trying to get in the way of my scoring record.

-No they're trying to make you a team player. My dad was on the NBA Quentin. I know what they look for. My dad's also a sports agent. And I know that neither him or any of his other associates would want to represent you because you have a really bad attitude. The basketball team does not revolve around you!

I looked at him, afraid that what I just said would cause him to be mad at me. But to my surprise, he smiled.

Quentin: That's the first time someone's told me that and I believe it.

-Why do you think that is?

Quentin: Because I trust you.

He took my hand and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Oh my God. I looked up at him. He was still smiling. The night went on. We talked about our lives. Like my mom, his dad left. Only, he was eleven and he hadn't really been around. He lived with his mom and his younger brother Andre. He wanted to play basketball ever since he was five and his mom signed him up for the Biddy Basketball. I told him about my mom leaving and my dad always being there and why I wanted to be a cheerleader, not for popularity but for a good activity for college applications

I realized that Quentin isn't really an egotistical jerk. He's a really great guy. He's just misunderstood. And I find myself liking him more and more. I don't understand why, but it's true.

After dinner he drove me home. We sat outside in his truck for a minute.

Quentin: I really like you Katie.

-I like you too Quentin.

Quentin: And I meant it at the diner when I said that you're sexy.

I blushed. He smiled and kissed my cheek. We looked into each other's eyes. He leaned into kiss me.

-Quentin I've never kissed a guy before.

Quentin: So?

-I might be bad at it.

Quentin: That's not possible. *kisses her*

So for all of you that suspected that they would become a couple, you were right. =]

Katie's P.O.V:  
>I walked into the house, feeling like I was floating on a cloud. Uncle Lucas and Dad were talking. They saw me.<p>

Nathan: Hey baby.

-Hey.

Lucas: *sees her face* My niece has been kissed.

Nathan: WHAT?

And my cloud dropped.

-*lying* No I haven't.

Lucas: Yes you have. It's written all over your face.

Nathan: I thought you were going out with a friend!

-I did….and by the end of the night we were more than friends.

Nathan: Which "friend" did you go out with?

-I'm not saying.

Nathan: Oh you better. Because I need to know who's ass I'm kicking.

-*rolls eyes* I'm not ready to tell either of you who I'm dating. *kisses his cheek**leaves*

I heard them talking and heard them say something about talking to Skillz.

-I'm not telling Uncle Skillz. And before you even go there, not Uncle Mouth either.

Nathan: Oh you're no fun.

-*rolls eyes* Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Uncle Lucas. *goes upstairs*

On Monday, I took the bus to school. Quentin met me in front of the bus. He took my hand and we walked in together. Everyone turned and stared. I heard them whispering. But we ignored it.

He walked me to my locker, carried my books and took me to my first class. Two of the bitchy cheerleaders stood outside the classroom. There are five cheerleaders that hate me and don't get why I'm on the team. They say that "tutor girls" shouldn't be cheerleaders. I just shrug them off.

Cheerleader#1: Quentin what are you doing with the tutor girl?

Quentin: Her name is Katie and I'm walking her to class. *gives Katie her books* See you later babe. *kisses her**walks off*

I smiled then smirked at the cheerleaders, who were in shock, and went into the room.

I stood in the gym after practice. I was putting packing up my stuff when I heard someone.

?: Well if it isn't my own personal cheerleader?

-*giggles* Q I thought you'd never-*turns around* Uncle Skillz!

Skillz: Q? Who's Q?

-Uh no one. Why are you in here?

Skillz: In case you've forgotten I'm the gym teacher. I'm supposed to be in here.

-What did you mean by personal cheerleader?

Skillz: Your dad said you were dating someone but wouldn't say you. Thought it'd get you to say his name.

-Nice try.

Quentin walked into the gym.

Quentin: You wanted to see my coach?

Skillz: Yeah I did. An hour ago after school ended. Where were you?

Quentin: In the tutor center, studying.

Skillz: Uh huh. Sure.

-I better go. Bye Uncle Skillz. Bye Quentin. *leaves*

I waited outside the gym for ten minutes and Quentin came out. He kissed me.

-Sorry for ignoring you. I just can't have him knowing we're dating. He'll tell my dad and that's the last thing we need.

Quentin: That's fine. *kisses her*

Lucas' P.O.V:

I was walking down the hall on a Wednesday. I heard giggling and a girl saying "Quentin stop it!" It sounded like Katie and I ran down the hall. By the lockers Quentin was tickling and kissing Katie. She was trying to pull away. I ran over and pulled him off. I shoved him against the lockers.

-WHY ARE YOU ALL OVER MY NIECE?

Quentin: Yo Mr. Scott-

-ANSWER ME!

Katie: UNCLE LUCAS GET OFF OF HIM!

-*ignores her* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Katie: UNCLE LUCAS IT'S OK! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!

Katie's P.O.V:  
>Uncle Lucas released him and turned to me.<p>

Lucas: Him? This is the mystery guy?

-Yes!

Quentin: Uh Katie I better go.

-Smart move.

He walked off quickly. I glared at Uncle Lucas.

-Why the hell would you do that?

Lucas: You were telling him to stop and kept on pushing him away! I thought he was hurting you!

-We were just fooling around! God! This is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know.

I stormed down the hall and went outside. I found Quentin starting his truck. I got in.

-I'm so sorry about my uncle.

Quentin: It's OK. *kisses her* Need a ride?

-Yep.

He drove me home and stopped the truck in front of my house. I saw my Uncle Skillz and Uncle Mouth talking on the lawn. I groaned. They saw us and went over to the truck.

Skillz: So you're the one dating my baby girl?

-Oh God. Goodbye Quentin. *kisses him* I'll call you. *gets out*

Quentin drove off.

-You two better not mess up what I have with him.

Skillz: We won't.

Mouth: But your Dad might.

-Uncle Lucas told him?

Mouth: Oh yeah.

I groaned and went inside. Uncle Lucas and Dad were talking. I went over to them.

Nathan: You're dating Quentin Fields?

-Yes.

Nathan: Well you're not anymore.

-Daddy!

Nathan: He's a jerk Katie! An egotistical jerk that is obsessed with basketball and doesn't care about anyone else but himself!

-You don't even know him!

Lucas: No but I do. And he's not the guy you should be dating

Nathan: You shouldn't be dating at all.

-You guys can't decide this for me!

Nathan: Yes we can!

?: OK what the hell is going on in here?

We turned around to see my Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke standing there. They walked over.

-Aunt Peyton, tell your husband and brother-in-law that I can date Quentin Fields.

Peyton: The basketball player?

-Yeah.

Peyton: Mmm…he's yummy.

Lucas: Peyton!

Peyton: Hey, I'm allowed to have a crush.

-Can we please stay on subject? They say that I can't date him!

Peyton: Guys let her date

Nathan/Lucas: But-

Peyton: No buts.

Brooke: Katie you can date the boy.

-Thank you Aunt Brooke. *hugs her* And thank you Aunt Peyton. *hugs her*

Peyton/Brooke: You're welcome sweetie

-*glares at Nathan and Lucas**goes upstairs*

Nathan's P.O.V:  
>I glared at the two girls.<p>

-This could be a mistake! What if he hurts her?

Peyton: He won't. And if this is a mistake, she'll learn from it.

Brooke: She's a big girl Nate. You have to let her make her own choices.

UGH! I hate when they're right.

Katie's P.O.V:

I sat on my bed doing homework. There was a knock at my door. OK, weird. My dad never knocks. The door opened and my dad and Uncle Lucas came in. Uncle Lucas was holding a plate of cookies.

Nathan: Peace offering.

-I'm afraid to accept it since neither of you know how to cook.

Nathan: Oh we didn't make these.

Lucas: Jamie and Diamond did.

-Stealing cookies from five year olds and almost beating up your niece's boyfriend. You're on a roll today Uncle Lucas.

The two of them sighed and sat on my bed.

Nathan: Look, we were wrong to tell you that you can't date. You can. We have to let you grow up at some point right?

-Yes.

Nathan: We just don't want you to get hurt.

-I'm not going to. Quentin's different then what you guys think.

Lucas: *under breath* I doubt that.

Nathan: *elbows him* Point is, we're just trying to protect you. We love you and we're just trying to make sure that you're safe.

I was quiet.

Lucas: And I'll apologize to Quentin for almost killing him.

-Oh you know you're going to. But first both of you are giving me a hug.

The two of them smiled and then hugged me.

Lucas/Nathan: We love you.

-I love you guys too.

We eventually pulled apart. Dad kept me close to him though.

-You know Uncle Lucas, Alexa might get a boyfriend.

Lucas: Right. I have to go. I have to buy a padlock.

-Why?

Lucas: I'm locking her in her room.

I laughed and he left. Dad pulled me onto his lap and kissed my head.

-I'm still your little girl Daddy.

Nathan: You better be.

Nathan's P.O.V:

The next day I went to the River Court. I saw Quentin shooting some baskets. I walked over. He saw me and started laughing.

Quentin: Well if it isn't the great Nathan Scott. What are you doing here? Came to see the next big thing?

-No. I'm here to make sure you're not gonna hurt my daughter.

Quentin: It's none of your business what I do. *shoots basket*

-I think it is if you want to keep dating her.

Quentin: Don't worry. I'm gonna treat Katie right. I really like her.

-And if you hurt her-

Quentin: You'll kick my ass. I know. Now leave. I gotta practice. I need to beat that scoring record.

I rolled my eyes and left.

Katie's P.O.V:  
>I sat in my room watching TV and doing my homework. Dad came in.<p>

Nathan: I'm gonna order dinner. You want Chinese?

-Please.

Nathan: Oh and maybe we can have Quentin over for dinner tomorrow.

-*looks up* You want my boyfriend that you hate over?

Nathan: I don't hate him.

-Yes you do.

Nathan: *sighs* I want to get to know him better.

-Alright. I'll call him. And I'll cook so he doesn't die of food poising.

Nathan: Damn…

-Daddy!

Nathan: I mean sounds like a deal! Bye.

He walked out and I threw a pillow at the door.

Katie's P.O.V:

The next night I stood in the kitchen making dinner. I was making something simple: chicken, mashed potatoes and veggies. I'm hoping that they don't throw the potatoes at each other. Alexa came into the kitchen.

-There's this thing called a doorbell.

Alexa: Oh please. Those are for losers.

-Or polite people.

Alexa: *rolls eyes* What's on the menu?

-PANKO bread crumb chicken, mashed potatoes and veggies.

Alexa: What if they throw the potatoes at each other?

-Please don't remind me of that possibility.

Alexa: *laughs* What time is he coming over?

-Six thirty. Dinner will be served right when he does.

Alexa: Want me to stay?

-Nah. I think I can handle it. I'll make Dad be nice.

Alexa: How?

-*opens fridge**takes out chocolate pie* I got his favorite desert.

Alexa: Wow. You're good.

-I know.

Alexa: Well I better go. Good luck.

-Thanks.

She left and Dad came in.

-You better be nice.

Nathan: No promises.

-Daddy!

Nathan: Look, I just want to make sure this guy is good enough to date my baby.

-He is. I promise.

I put the food on the table and the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. Quentin stood there.

-Hey.

Quentin: Hey. *kisses her**holds out flowers* These are for you.

-They're beautiful. Thank you.

Quentin: You're welcome baby. *kisses her*

He took my hand and we went inside. He shook hands with Dad and I saw that he had a tight death grip on him. Quentin's strong so it didn't really hurt him, it just embarrassed me.

Nathan's P.O.V:  
>We went through with dinner and Quentin does seem like a good guy. UGH! Now I'm going to HAVE to let them date.<p>

After desert, Quentin had to go. I cleaned the dishes and went into the living room. She sat on the couch texting someone and giggling. I'm assuming its Quentin. I walked over and sat down next to her. She looked up at me and shut her phone.

-*sighs* So Quentin does seem like a great guy.

Katie: *smiles* He is.

-And he does remind me of who I used to be but he also reminds me of the person I became.

Katie: Really?

-Yeah. I don't think you could've found a better guy for you.

Katie's P.O.V:  
>I saw this was killing him. I hugged him tight.<p>

-I love you Daddy.

Nathan: *wraps arms tightly around her* I love you too Brownie.

-You're still my number one guy.

Nathan: I better be.

-*giggles**puts head on chest*

And it's true. No matter what my dad will ALWAYS be my number one guy. He just won't always be the only guy in my life. I have room for a new guy in my life and Quentin fills that room quite nicely.

So cheesy ending I know. =P

Katie's P.O.V:

Quentin and I have been dating for a month and it's wonderful. I'm in love with him. But I haven't told him.

I stood in the locker room with Alexa after practice one day. I took off my shirt. I heard a gasp.

Alexa: Why is the number 44 on your back?

My eyes widened and I put on my shirt quickly.

-I have no idea what you're talking about.

Alexa: What do you mean? There's 44 tattooed on your-*smile spreads across face* You got a tattoo!

-No shit Sherlock.

Alexa: Why 44?

-It's Quentin's jersey number.

Alexa: Right. *realizes* You love him don't you?

-…..Maybe.

Alexa: Oh my God! Have you like told each other?

-No. But I'm going to.

Alexa: This is big.

-I know. But don't tell anyone about the tattoo. I don't want my dad to freak.

Alexa: I won't but how'd you even get it?

-My dad will sign anything if he's half asleep.

Alexa: Wow. You're good.

-I know. *smiles*

Later I was in the kitchen making dinner. Dad came in.

Nathan: You know you don't have to make dinner every night.

-I know. But you've been working hard lately and you deserve it.

Nathan: *smiles* Thank you baby. *kisses her cheek*

-No problem.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I helped her cook and she dropped some bowls.

-You're a klutz.

Katie: Oh shush and help me pick them up.

I laughed and knelt down next to her, helping her pick them up. She scratched her back and her shirt came up a little. My eyes widened when I saw 44 on her back in black ink.

-KATHRINE DEBORAH SCOTT!

Katie's P.O.V:

I turn around and see he's pissed.

-What?

Nathan: WHY DO YOU HAVE A TATTOO?

Uh oh. I jump up and try to run out but he grabs my arm.

Nathan: Explain. Now.

-Well….I wanted a tattoo and I got one.

Nathan: You are SO grounded!

-BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Nathan: It's that or you get that removed!

-UGH! Fine!

Nathan: And what is the symbolism of that stupid number?

-If you must know it's Quentin's jersey number.

Nathan: OK now it's getting removed.

-DADDY!

Nathan: You cannot get a tattoo of a boy.

-It's not a big deal! It's not like I'm sleeping with him!

Nathan: You better not be!

-UGH! You are being such a jerk right now!

Nathan: No I'm being your dad. Now go to your room and don't come out until I tell you too.

-Gladly.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. My baby girl has a tattoo. She's getting serious about a guy. I can't believe this. To top it all off, I'm gonna be stuck at home for awhile. My client is taking a major leave since his wife just had a baby. I hate not working. We have money, but working is fun for me. Skillz walked in.

Skillz: Hey dog.

-Not now Skillz.

Skillz: What's wrong with you?

-One of my clients is taking a major leave, my daughter is getting serious with a guy she barely knows and oh did I mention she got a tattoo of the guy's jersey number?

Skillz: Wow.

-Yeah. I feel as if I'm losing my little girl.

Skillz: Well…I may have a way to fix that.

-How?

Skillz: Bevin got this temporary promotion at work. Until June she's going to be filling in for one of her bosses who got injured. I'm gonna stay home with Diamond. And you have a teaching degree in Gym and Health right?

-Yeah.

Skillz: Well I can put in a word at the school. You can work and be closer to your daughter.

-I don't know. Isn't it sneaky?

Skillz: So?

-Point. Talk to the principal?

Skillz: Of course.

Katie's P.O.V:

The next morning I went downstairs. Dad and I didn't talk after our fight last night. I saw him sitting on the couch.

Nathan: *stands up* We need to talk.

-Why? So you can yell at me for getting my ears pierced?

Nathan: No. *sighs* Look, I'm not crazy about the tattoo. And I know I should make you remove it, but I'm not going to.

-You're not?

Nathan: No. It was your choice and it'll be your decision to live with.

-Seriously?

Nathan: Yes.

-Wow. Are you OK?

Nathan: I'm fine.

-Alrighty then.

I started to walk out.

Nathan: By the way I'm gonna be the new Health and Gym teacher!

I turned around.

-YOU'RE WHAT?

Nathan: Oh and the Raven's basketball coach.

-Dad you CAN'T! That's Uncle Skillz's job.

Nathan: He's taking off the rest of year.

-Remind me to kill him later but Dad you can't! You have a job!

Nathan: My player is taking a leave too. I don't need to work but I want to.

-So you pick MY SCHOOL?

Nathan: Your Uncle Skillz offered and –

-And you decide to ruin my life by working there? I know you're only doing this to spy on me and Quentin!

Nathan: I am not!

-Dad. Admit it.

Nathan: I am doing this to be closer to you.

-I don't believe you.

Nathan: Well believe it because it's the truth.

-Whatever. *grabs bag*

Nathan: Where are you going?

-I have a study session with Quentin.

I left and went me and Quentin's special spot. He came over.

Quentin: Hey baby.

-Hey.

Quentin: You OK?

-My dad and I got into a fight.

Quentin: Over what?

-Over this.

I turned around and lifted up my shirt. I dropped it after a minute and turned around. Quentin's eyes were wide.

Quentin: Is that permanent?

-Yeah.

Quentin: Wow.

-Look I'm sorry if this is too much but I-

Quentin: No. It's fine. This relationship just obviously means a lot to you.

-It does.

Quentin: Well it does to me too. And you made me fall in love with you.

-Y-you love me?

Quentin: Yes. I love you Katie Scott. And it scares me sometimes…but I do. I love you.

-*smiles* I love you too.

He kissed me. We just stood there kissing and kissing. I pulled off.

-My dad's our new health and gym teacher and your basketball coach.

Quentin: I still love you. *kisses her*

I smiled and deepened the kiss.

Katie's P.O.V:

I walked into house that night. Dad sat on the couch, head in his hands.

-Dad?

Nathan: *looks up* Oh my God! Katie! *jumps up**runs over to her**hugs her tight* I was so worried!

-I told you I was going out.

Nathan: *lets go of her* You left six hours ago. And you wouldn't answer your cell. I was SO worried. I thought you had left me.

-Left you? *looks up at him* Why would I leave you? I may be mad at you but I wouldn't leave you. You're my dad and I love you.

Nathan: So you don't hate me?

-No. I don't hate you. And I don't even think I'm that mad anymore.

Nathan: *sighs in relief*

-But I have rules if you're gonna teach at my school.

Nathan: Of course.

-No torturing Quentin, no embarrassing me and no calling me Brownie.

Nathan: *sighs* Fine.

-*hugs him* I love you Daddy.

Nathan: *hugs her* I love you too baby.

So my dad has been a teacher for about a week now. And it's not that bad. He hasn't been tormenting Quentin and doesn't embarrass me. It's actually nice having him here.

I stood against the wall, Quentin in front of me. We were talking about our date on Friday. Dad came by.

Nathan: Both of you have practice.

-*rolls eyes* Yes Coach Scott.

Quentin: It's fine Katie. *kisses her* See you after.

-Yeah. *smiles*

He walked off.

Nathan: You distracting my players Miss Scott?

-So what if I am Coach Scott?

Nathan: *laughs* See you at the game?

-Yeah.

He kissed my head and we headed in our separate directions.

I stood on the sidelines of the game. It was the last five seconds of the game. We were down by three points. I stood with the other cheerleaders. Quentin got the ball.

-Q you can do it!

He smiled and dunked it. He made it just as the timer buzzed. Everyone was going wild. We're going to state! He ran over to me and swept me off my feet, kissing me. I giggled and kissed him back.

-You did it baby!

Quentin: It was team thing.

-You scored the shot! *smiles*

After celebrating, Quentin went home. I went to Dad's office to wait for him. He had gone to talk with some of the players. I got a text from him.

*Text*

Nathan: Go home with Mouth please. I have to talk with my players for a little while longer. Love you-Daddy.

I went to leave and then I got another text from Quentin.

*Text*

Quentin: Sorry I had to leave so early. Tomorrow you and me are gonna hang out.

I smiled and put my phone away. I picked up my stuff and left the office. I shut the door and turned around. I was punched in the face. What the hell. I went to fight back but the person grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the door, making it open. The person shoved me inside and onto the ground, slamming the door shut behind them. I looked up and fear as they jumped on top of me.

Who attacked her? Will she be OK?

Katie's P.O.V:

Laying there, getting raped, was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. I knew it was a man because I saw his face as he ran his lips down my body. His tough hands removed my clothes. When I tried to get away, he hurt me. Finally he got off of me.

Guy: Have a nice night.

He walked out. I lay there for about five minutes, afraid to move. Finally when I tried to get up, I realized how much it would hurt to do that. I finally just ignored the pain and grabbed onto the desk for help. I stood up and looked around. A lamp was broken and there was blood on the floor. I felt blood dripping down my body. I slowly walked out of office into the empty hallway, the silent hurting me even more.

I slowly walked to the janitor's closet, to get stuff to clean myself up, even though I know that I'll need a paramedic. The door's open, so I go in. I'm looking around but then hear someone enter the room. I turn around and see Uncle Mouth. His eyes widen.

Mouth: Katie?

I don't say anything. I try to move and almost fall to the ground. He rushes to me and picks me up bridal style. Tears are falling down my face. He kisses my head.

Mouth: Shhh it's OK.

He carries me out and takes me to his car. He gets in and drives me to the hospital.

Mouth: Who did this to you?

-I-I-I d-don't k-know. I-I-I d-d-didn't r-recognize h-him.

Mouth: What did he do?

-B-b-beat m-m-me up.

Mouth: Is that all?

I shook my head no.

Mouth: Katie did-did he rape you?

The tears began falling again as I nodded. He took my hand.

He pulled up at the hospital, picked me up again and took me inside.

Mouth: Someone needs to see my niece right away!

Nurse: What happened?

Mouth: She's been attacked!

A nurse ran off to get a stretcher. She came back with one and a doctor and Uncle Mouth put me down on it.

-Uncle M-Mouth d-don't l-leave m-me.

Mouth: Baby, I'll be right with you. Let the doctor look you over. I need to call your dad.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I was walking out to my car when my cell rang. I took it out and saw it was Mouth. I hit talk.

-Hey man.

Mouth: Nathan, you need to come to the hospital.

-Why? Is everything OK?

Mouth: No. Katie was attacked.

My eyes widened. I hung up the phone and got in my car. I sped to the hospital, parked quickly and ran into the waiting room. Mouth jumped up and ran over.

-Mouth what happened?

Mouth: I found her in the janitor's closet, trying to clean up cuts. She was attacked. She doesn't know who did it. She was pretty banged up.

-Oh my God.

Mouth: That's not all.

-What else is there?

Mouth: In the car she told me that-that the guy raped her.

I felt the world drop out from under me. Not only was she attacked, she was….raped?

-I need to see her. I need to see her NOW!

Mouth: She's being looked over.

-I don't care! *runs towards the doors to the exam rooms* KATIE!

Mouth: *grabs him* You can't Nathan. Stop.

So I'm posting this now to wish you all a Happy New Year! Even though this isn't happy….

I tried to fight him off but it wouldn't work. Skillz ran in and took me, holding me in his arms as I worried about my little girl.

Katie's P.O.V:

The doctor checked me over and put on the stitches. Then my dad ran in. He hugged me tight. I buried my head in his chest. I feel as if my life is being taken over. He pulls off of me and I see two police officers walk in.

Officer#1: Katie are you ready to talk?

-Yes.

Officer#2: Mr. Scott you need to leave.

-No. He needs to stay.

Officer#1: But-

-If you have questions, he can stay.

The cops sighed and sat in front of me.

Officer#1: So do you know who did this?

-No. I didn't recognize him.

Officer#1: You know it was a guy?

-Yeah. It was dark so I can't really describe him.

Officer#2: How do you know it was a guy then?

-His voice and I think I would know if a guy were raping me.

The cops were quiet for a minute taking notes.

Officer#1: We need to take pictures.

-W-Why?

Officer#2: Evidence.

I looked at my dad. He took my hand.

Nathan: It'll be OK baby.

Officer#1: You need to remove your shirt.

-N-no.

Officer#1: You need to. So we can take pictures.

I shakily took off my shirt. They began to take pictures. Tears fell down my face. They went around to my back went to move up my sports bra. I pushed them away.

-Don't touch me.

Officer#2: Katie-

-Don't. Touch. Me.

They sighed and left. I put on my shirt.

Nathan: Oh baby.

-I just want to go home.

Nathan: Sweetie, you have to stay here for the night.

-I don't want to.

Nathan: Princess-

-I'm going home.

He sighed and I got down. I went into the hall and Quentin ran over to me. He wrapped me into his arms.

Quentin: Lucas called me. He told me everything.

-No.

Quentin: Baby-

-I didn't want you to know!

Quentin: Why?

-Because this changes everything!

Quentin: Kates it doesn't change how I feel about you. I still love you. Nothing's changed.

-I'm not a virgin anymore.

Quentin: Katie that doesn't change anything about us. I only care about what just happened. Why are you acting like this?

-I just didn't want you to know. God. *pushes past him*

I stormed down the hall and tripped over a nurse's cart. Pain surged through my body. Quentin ran over and helped me up. Tears fell down my face. He pulled me close to him and let me cry.

Quentin: It'll be OK baby.

-How can you say that?

Quentin: Because I know it will.

-No you don't Quentin.

He sighed and let go. My dad came over.

Nathan: The doctor says you have to come back tomorrow if you go home now.

-I don't care.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I walked out with Katie, holding her hand. This is still all so unbelievable. How could this have happened? Who would want to hurt an innocent little girl like my Katie?

We get home and I take her up to her room. She stands in the doorway, then shuts the door and faces me.

Katie: What if he knows where I sleep?

-Come on baby. You can sleep in my bed.

We went into my room and I gave her one of my shirts. She went into the bathroom and changed while I changed. She came back out and I looked at her. She looked destroyed. She climbed into my bed. I got in next to her.

-Do you want to talk about it?

Katie: No.

-Alright. But when you do, I'm here. And if you don't want to talk to me, the doctor said that there's therapy-

Katie: I don't want therapy; I just want to go to sleep.

-OK baby. OK.

Katie's P.O.V:  
>After five minutes I could hear Dad sleeping, but I lay awake, the events of the night playing over and over again. I know I won't sleep tonight. Or probably ever. I need to stay awake. If he comes back, he could hurt me or my dad. And I don't want that.<p>

Nathan's P.O.V:

The next day Brooke took Katie to the doctor. She didn't want me to go since they had to do a full body exam. Peyton came over and sat with me. Paparazzi had been calling all day. Apparently ex-NBA star turned agent's daughter getting attacked was big news. She sat down next to me.

Peyton: How you doing?

-I just keep on thinking that I should've just gone to my office and not talked to those players.

Peyton: Nathan this isn't your fault. It's that stupid creep's fault.

-I just feel awful. I'm supposed to protect my baby. And she got hurt.

Peyton: Oh Nathan.

The phone rang. She answered it.

Peyton: Scott residence…..Oh my God will you leave him alone?...No comment!

She hung up and sighed.

Peyton: Stupid reporters.

Katie's P.O.V:

I sat on the examining bed, Aunt Brooke sitting next to me. The doctor came in.

Doctor: Alright Katie. I need you to remove your gown.

I took it off and the doctor came over. She began checking the wounds and cleaning any that needed to be.

Doctor: Alright Katie. We're all done. Now I need you to take this pill. *hands her a pill and a cup of water*

-What is it?

Doctor: The morning after pill. It will prevent you from becoming pregnant.

I nodded and took it. Then she left so I could get redressed. I jumped down and pulled on my sweats and sweatshirt.

Brooke: Honey, you know I'm here for you right? All of us are.

-I know. I just want to go home.

She nodded and took me home. I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and look at the bruises and cuts that lined my face. I felt the tears come down my eyes and they fell down my cheeks. I kicked the lower cabinets and sunk onto the floor sobbing.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I woke up Monday morning and saw Katie sleeping next to me. I lightly shook her.

-Kates, wake up.

Katie: Already am. *opens eyes*

-I'm gonna take the day off.

Katie: No you're not.

-Katie-

Katie: Dad you're going to work.

-I don't want to leave you alone.

Katie: I'll be fine.

-Brownie-

Katie: Dad you're going.

I sighed and got out of bed. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. When I came back out in my towel, she wasn't there. I heard moving around in the kitchen. I sighed. At least she's eating. I got dressed and went downstairs. She was attempting to pour cereal but she has a hard time pouring things since the guy hurt her wrist. I went over and tried to help her but she pulled away. She ended up pouring the tiniest amount in.

-Katie-

Katie: I'm not that hungry anyway.

I sighed.

I walked down the hall. I see police tape on the janitor's closet. They said I can go back to my office. I walk there and open the door. A broken lamp stood in the corner. Most of the blood had been cleaned up but I saw a trace of it on the floor. I can't believe this is where it all happened. I sat down in the chair. The door opened and Lucas came in.

Lucas: Wow. I didn't think you'd be here.

-Katie made me.

Lucas: She's at home?

-Yeah. I don't think she'll be in for a few days.

He looked around and saw the broken lamp.

Lucas: Why would they keep it there?

-I don't know.

Lucas: Do you want me to toss it?

-No. Leave it there.

Lucas went over and sat on my desk.

Lucas: Things will get better little brother.

-I hope your right.

Katie's P.O.V:

I lay on my bed reading and I heard the door open downstairs. I check my watch. 12:30. Dad has a class right now. I got up, grabbed a baseball bat and went downstairs. I slowly crept into the kitchen. I saw a tall person with a hoodie.

-Who are you?

The person turned around. Quentin. I put down the bat.

-God Quentin there's such a thing as a bell! Learn how to use it!

Quentin: Your dad didn't lock the door.

-Oh great. *goes over**locks door* What are you doing here?

Quentin: Checking up on you?

-Did my dad send you?

Quentin: No. You're my girlfriend. I worry about you.

-Oh. Well I'm fine.

Quentin: But Katie, if there was a break in, don't grab a baseball bat. I've seen you swing. You'll hurt yourself.

-Shut up.

He laughed and went over and kissed me. I kissed him back, but it didn't feel right.

That day my dad had to coach. I called my Grandma Deb. She came over.

Deb: Hey sweetie. What's up?

-You have a gun right?

Deb: Yes. I do. Why?

-I need you to teach me how to use one.

Watching The Boy In The Striped Pajamas in English…..this movie is so sad…..

Anyway, still grounded but I'm posting at school like I promised.

Deb: Katie you're fifteen.

-I don't care. My dad has a gun in the hall closet and I don't think he even knows how to use it. I want to know. If he comes back here then I want to be protected.

Deb: Sweetheart he won't-

-I want to know. And if you won't teach me, I'll find someone else.

Deb: *sighs* Fine. I'll take you to a shooting range. But you're not allowed to use a gun at all. This is just to make you feel safe.

-I don't care.

Deb: Alright. I'll call them.

She called the shooting range, I grabbed Dad's gun and we went to the range. The guy set up the paper and she showed me how to hold it and fire. Then it was my turn. I held it up and began to shoot.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Nathan's P.O.V:

I walked through the door. I found a sticky note on the counter. I read it.

Nathan,

I took Katie out for a little bit. We'll be back later.

-Mom

OK then. I threw out the note and went upstairs. I opened the hall closet to grab a towel and noticed something.

The gun I keep on the top shelf is gone.

I looked all over for it. Oh no she didn't. I'm gonna kill my mom! She took my daughter to a gun range! UGH!

I heard the door open and shut. I went downstairs. I saw Katie and Mom. I ran over.

-Hand it over.

Katie: Hand what over?

-My gun.

There was no expression on her face. She reached into her bag, pulled it out and put it on the table. Then she went upstairs. I turned to my mom.

-You took my fifteen year old daughter to a GUN RANGE?

Deb: Nathan calm down, it's not that big of a deal.

-Not a big deal? Mom she's FIFTEEN!

Deb: Yes I know that, Nathan but she asked me if I could teach her and said if I didn't, she'd find someone that could.

-Oh my God. You're her grandmother! You're supposed to be off knitting her a blanket or something not teaching her how to shoot a gun!

Deb: *rolls eyes* Look, I made her promise she'd never use one. She just wanted to know how to.

-Why?

Deb: I don't know Nathan maybe because SHE WAS ATTACKED! She doesn't feel safe anymore! I'm sorry if I want my granddaughter to be safe!

I was quiet. She sighed.

Deb: Look, she says she won't use the gun. She said she just wanted to know how to use one.

-Well you said you wouldn't and look what happened. Miss My Gun Went Off In The Café?

Deb: UGH! This is not the point! The point is that your daughter needed a way to feel a little safer and I gave that to her. I told you she doesn't want to use the gun. She won't even carry one around.

-She better not.

Deb: I have to go. *grabs purse* Goodbye. *leaves*

I sighed and sat down. I looked at the gun. I had only gotten it after my dad went to jail. Just in case. I took it upstairs and put it in its place. I heard sobbing coming from Katie's room. I ran to her door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I pounded on the door.

-Katie open the door!

Katie: No!

-Katie please. Just open the door.

Katie No! Go away! I don't want to talk!

I sighed and slid down the door. I put my head in my hands. I remembered back to the night Katie was born.

*Flashback*

*15 Years Ago*

I sat in the chair next to Haley's bed. She was sleeping. Good. She needs her rest. Our graduation turned into the birth of our daughter.

Our daughter.

I'm a daddy. I can't believe it.

I pick up the small baby girl from her incubator. She's wrapped up in blankets and is sleeping. She's so beautiful. She has Haley's eyes. That's what I wanted. I didn't want a baby boy, like everyone thought. I wanted a little girl so I would see Haley when I looked into her eyes. I wanted to see the girl I had fallen in love with every time I looked at my little girl.

-Hey there Katie. I'm your daddy. I love you.

Her eyes opened and I got to look into them. They're gorgeous. They're big and brown. Like brownies.

-Hey, I'm gonna call you Brownie. Because your eyes remind me of them.

She moved her arms a little and yawned.

-OK you're tired. Go back to sleep.

She just looked up at me.

-Oh my baby girl, I promise you I won't ever let anything back to you. And I'll never ever break that promise.

*End of Flashback*

Great Nathan. Just great. You broke that promise. The first promise you ever made to your little girl, you broke.

God I'm SO stupid! I could've waited to talk to Xavier and Collin about them trying to hog the ball from the team! I should've gone to my office, gotten her and we could've gone home. She would've been in bed, pretending to be sleeping but really texting Quentin. But no. Because you had to lecture your two idiotic players she was attacked and raped. And now she's locked away in her room crying! UGH!

I heard footsteps up the stairs and a minute later I saw Lucas. He knelt down in front of me and wrapped me into a hug. I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks and onto the shirt of my big brother.

-I broke my promise Luke.

Lucas: What promise?

-When she was born I promised Katie I'd never let anything bad happen to her and look at this. Something's awful happened.

Lucas: You couldn't have prevented this Nate.

-If I had just waited to talk to the guys-

Lucas: Nathan stop. You can't blame yourself. This isn't your fault.

-Then why does it feel like it?

Lucas: I know how you feel. I do. When Keith was killed I kept on thinking what would have happened if I hadn't left the school. Would I have been able to save him? But you can't think of the "What Ifs" Nate. They will destroy you. Trust me.

I looked up at him.

-How did you get to be that smart?

Lucas: I hate my vegetables. Now go in and talk to Katie.

-She locked the door.

Lucas: Oh I can fix that. *texts Peyton*

Katie's P.O.V:

I was sitting on my bed when I heard the lock turning. I looked up in shock as Aunt Peyton walked in holding up a bobby pin.

Peyton: I was a teenage girl once too.

I rolled my eyes and hugged my teddy bear. She shut the door and came over. She sat on my bed.

Peyton: Sweetie, I think you need to see a therapist.

-I know. My dad's making me go to one on Friday. I'm not gonna talk to him though.

Peyton: Kates it could help.

-I don't need help from a stranger.

Peyton: *sighs* Well you can talk to Aunt Brooke or Aunt Bevin or me.

-You guys don't know what this is like.

Peyton: I actually do.

-Huh?

Peyton: In high school I was attacked. I knew the guy and everything, but he still attacked me. I was scared for weeks, even when he was in jail. I was so afraid he'd come back and hurt me or my family. And even though I had my friends, I felt like I had no one. Because no one knew what I was going through. But you do. I know how you're feeling Katie.

-That doesn't change anything. I don't want to talk about it.

Peyton: *sighs* Fine. But if you ever do, I'm always here for you.

She kissed my head and left.

That Friday I walked into the waiting area with Dad at Dr. Sheldon Wallace's office. Dr. Wallace came out.

Wallace: Hello. You must be Katie.

-Yep.

Wallace: Please come in. Would you like your father to come?

-He's staying out here.

Dad and I had discussed this. If he was dragging me to therapy then I was doing it alone.

Dad kissed my head and I followed the therapist in. I sat down on the couch and he sat down in a chair.

Wallace: So Katie how old are you?

-Fifteen.

Wallace: And how long ago was the attack?

-A week ago. Actually a week ago today.

Wallace: So the pain is still fresh?

-What do you think?

Wallace: Katie I know you have a mixture of feelings-

-No. You don't know how I'm feeling.

Wallace: Katie-

-Dr. Wallace have you ever been raped? Or even just attacked?

Wallace: No. I haven't.

-So you don't know how I'm feeling.

Wallace: *sighs* Katie I'm trying to help. And your dad's scheduled sessions so you're going to have to talk eventually.

-Yeah well I don't want to talk.

Wallace: Katie these feelings are perfectly normal. You've been hurt. You feel like you can't trust anyone but you can. You need to know it's-

-I KNOW OK? I KNOW THAT IT'S OK TO TRUST PEOPLE AND I SHOULD LET PEOPLE IN BUT I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! IT'S NOT AS IF I'M THREATENING TO OFF MYSELF! I WAS RAPED! CAN WE JUST FREAKING MOVE ON?

He looked a bit taken aback. He began writing in his little black notebook.

-Really? *rolls eyes* How much longer do we have?

Wallace: Fifty minutes.

I groaned. I just want this hell to be over.

Fifty minutes later I walked out of the office. I hate it in there. And I'm beginning to hate my dad for making me go. He stands up.

Nathan: How'd it go?

-Just leave me alone.

I grabbed my bag from the chair next to him, pushed past him and walked out the door.

So I put what happened to Haley in the trailer but I guess people are confused. Haley left when Katie was four to become famous-again and divorced Nathan. She hasn't been around since. Nathan hasn't spoken to her since their last divorce hearing.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I walk into the house and hear loud music. Loud heavy, metal music. Um, is Peyton here?

I walk upstairs and open the door to wear the music is coming from. Katie's room. She's laying on her bed, in all black. Her eyes were shut. I walked over to the CD player and shut it off. She looked up.

Katie: What the hell?

-What is with the music?

Katie: *shrugs* I feel like it.

-Yeah well I don't.

Katie: My room.

-My house.

Katie: *rolls eyes* Shut the door on your way out.

-What is with you Katie? You walk around with such an attitude and you act as if I did something! You barely talk to your therapist and you treat me like crap! And I want to know why!

Katie: Why? You wanna know why? *jumps up* I WAS RAPED! I HAD SOME STUPID PERVERT ATTACK ME AND TAKE SOMETHING I WASN'T READY TO GIVE UP YET! AND YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ACTS LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO RECOVER EASILY! WELL I'M NOT GOING TO! AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PROTECT YOUR STUPID FEELINGS!

-*face softens* Katie-

Katie: *tears falling down face* I'm out of here.

-Baby wait-

She ignored me and ran out of the house.

I punched the wall.

-DAMN IT!

I ran my hand over my face and went into my room.

Katie's P.O.V:

I was storming down the streets, not knowing where I was headed. I need to blow off my steam and fast.

I didn't even realize where I was going until I got there. I rushed through the office and opened the door. Aunt Peyton looked up from her papers.

-It's the hardest at nights.

Peyton: *stands up* What are you-

-You said we could talk if I wanted to. And I do. I really do. *tears falling down cheeks* So can we talk? Please?

Peyton: Of course.

She went over and hugged me tight. She pulled off after a few minutes and wiped my tears.

Peyton: Let's talk.

We sat on the couch and Aunt Peyton held my hands.

-At night I lay in bed and I don't sleep. I lay awake because if he comes back, I'll be able to attack him. I don't want him to hurt me or my dad.

Peyton: Oh sweetie.

-I can't even let Quentin kiss me without feeling like its wrong. Like I cheated on him.

Peyton: You know that's not true Katie. You didn't ask to be raped.

-It still feels that way.

Peyton: I know sweetheart and I know there's nothing I can say that's gonna make this magically better. But over time things will get easier.

I nodded and we talked a little while longer. Then I went home. Dad was sitting on the couch. He jumped up and ran over to me. He looked unsure of whether to hug me or not. I wrapped my arms around him and hug him tight. He hugs me back tighter.

-Daddy I am so sorry.

Nathan: Baby it's OK. You're hurting.

-But I shouldn't be a bitch to you.

Nathan: I don't care. I love you so much baby girl.

-I love you too Daddy. And I want you to come to therapy.

Nathan: Are you sure?

-Yes.

Nathan: I'd love to go.

It's been two weeks. Things have been improving for me and Dad. We don't fight. And I'm doing better too. I'm not that afraid to sleep anymore. There's still one problem.

Quentin.

I feel like I cheated on him. I won't let him kiss me. I don't feel good enough for him. I feel like he deserves better.

I sat outside the school in my cheerleading uniform, reading Catcher In The Rye. I was waiting for a ride. Quentin came over.

Quentin: Hey babe.

-*looks up* Hey. *stands up*

Quentin: Need a ride?

-Nah my dad's gonna be out in like five seconds. Thanks though.

Quentin: No problem. We still on for our movie night?

-Yeah. Totally.

Quentin: Great. *leans into kiss her*

-*pulls away*

Quentin: What?

-Nothing you're just uh super sweaty.

Quentin: I took a shower.

-Uhhh bad breath?

Quentin: Katie! Why won't you kiss me?

-I just don't want to!

Quentin: Katie I can barely get a hug from you anymore. What's going on?

-….Nothing.

Quentin: Do you not love me anymore?

-Quentin Christopher Fields do not think that for one second! Of course I love you!

Quentin: Then why won't you kiss me?

-*sighs* I don't know.

Quentin: I want to go to therapy with you.

-Why?

Quentin: To sort out our issues. Obviously we have a lot. You and your dad went to therapy.

-*sighs* I don't know Q.

Quentin: Please baby. I love you. And I want us to stay together. I'm afraid if we don't do this then we won't make it. I want to make it Katie.

-So do I.

Quentin: Then take me to therapy with you.

-*sighs* Fine. I have an appointment Friday. Can you come then?

Quentin: Wouldn't miss it for the world. *kisses her head**walks off*

This should be interesting.

So wow, long time no post on this story. I was blocked. =P But the block has lifted.

On Friday we sat in Dr. Wallace's office.

Wallace: So long have you two been dating?

Quentin: Four months.

Wallace: So you were dating three months prior to the attack?

-Yes.

Wallace: Well Quentin, Katie talks highly of you.

Quentin: *smiles* Good.

Wallace: So what seems to be the problem between you two?

Quentin: She won't really let me touch her or kiss her. She shuts herself away from me. I just don't know how to help her.

-Ever think I don't want your help? I'm fine.

Quentin: Then why when I kiss you, you don't kiss me back?

-…Maybe I don't want to.

Quentin: Katie!

-Fine? You want me to answer? I was raped Quentin! I lost my virginity to a guy I don't know. I feel like a slut! I feel like I don't deserve you!

His face softened. I looked at my lap and felt the tears come. He took my hand. To my surprise, I didn't jerk away.

Wallace: Katie has been working on these feelings Quentin. But how do you feel hearing them?

Quentin: That it's not true. She's not a slut. *takes her face into his hands* You're not a slut. This wasn't your fault. And I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that.

I looked into his eyes.

-I love you too. And that's exactly what I needed to hear right now.

He kissed me and I kissed him back. We kissed for a minute and then pulled apart. We spent the rest of the session working out our issues. Afterwards we went for a walk to the Rivercourt.

Quentin: *hands in sweatshirt pockets* We're still gonna have some problems.

-I know but every couple does. We have to leave the honeymoon stage at some point Q.

Quentin: I know. But I know one thing that'll never change. I love you.

-I love you too. *kisses him*

That night we lay in my bed. My dad was out. We began kissing. He was soon on top of my body, kissing down my neck. I smiled. This actually felt nice. The door opened.

?: Katie? Quentin?

Quentin sat up on me and I looked and saw Uncle Mouth standing there. Crap. Quentin got off of me.

-Uncle Mouth what are you doing here?

Mouth: I wanted to ask you if you could watch Jamie.

Quentin: I'll uh just go. Nice seeing you Mr. McFadden. *gets up**leaves*

Mouth: Katherine Deborah Scott!

-Look Uncle Mouth we didn't do anything.

Mouth: Yeah. But you would've done something had I not walked in.

-No. We were just making out.

Mouth: He was on top of you!

-I wouldn't have let myself go that far. I promise Uncle Mouth. Please don't tell my dad.

Mouth: *sighs* Fine. But don't let it happen again.

-I won't. I promise. *jumps up**kisses his cheek* What time do you want me to baby-sit?

Mouth: Tomorrow at three?

-Sure.

Mouth: Alright. Bye.

He left. I threw myself back on my bed smiling. I felt completely good for the first time in a long time.

Katie's P.O.V:

The next day I was baby-sitting Jamie and Diamond. I took them to the park. I saw Quentin walking over with a little boy that looks like him. He saw me and smiled. He and the little boy walked over.

Quentin: Hey Kates.

-Hey. Who's this cutie?

Quentin: Katie this is my little brother Andre. Andre this is Katie.

The little boy shyly waved. I smiled and called over Jamie and Diamond.

-Andre, these are my cousins Jamie and Diamond. Jamie, Diamond, this is Andre.

Jamie: You wanna play with us?

Andre: Sure!

They ran off and began playing. I smiled at him.

-He's adorable.

Quentin: Thanks. So are your cousins.

-Not really my cousins. God siblings. Jamie is my godmother's son and Diamond is my godfather's daughter. Cousins are easier to say.

Quentin: *laughs* Awesome.

So they all played together and me and Quentin got to talk.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I sat on the couch reading a book. Katie came in. I looked up.

-Hey baby. How was babysitting?

Katie: Good. I'm gonna go shower.

-Alright. I ordered Chinese. It should be here when you get out.

Katie: Awesome.

She ran upstairs and the doorbell rang. How could it be here already?

I got up and went to the door. My eyes widened:

.

Haley: Hello Nathan.

I stood there in shock for a minute.

-Haley?

Haley: Who else would I be?

-I'm sorry but it has been eleven years since you know walked out on your family.

Haley: *sighs* Look, I know I was a bitch. But I want to see Katie. And you.

-Why?

Haley: Because I've had to live with the guilt of leaving for eleven years. I'm sorry Nathan.

-I don't need an apology Haley. But you can't just come here after all this time and expect Katie to just forgive you.

Haley: I don't expect her to. I just want to see her.

-Well I don't-

Katie: *comes into kitchen* Daddy have you seen my purple top? The one with the white flow-*sees Haley* Oh my God.

Katie's P.O.V:

There stood the woman that used to be my mother.

Haley: Wow. Katie. You've grown up so much.

-Yeah that's what happens when you don't see someone for eleven years.

Haley: *sighs* Katie I don't want to argue-

-Dad leave the room.

Nathan: Why?

-Because I'm asking you to

Nathan: Katie.

-Dad you say not to swear around you and I have a few choice words for our guest.

Nathan: *sighs* Fine. But if I hear more than ten seconds of silence, I'm calling the cops.

I rolled my eyes as he left.

-What are you doing here?

Haley: Seeing you.

-Well I don't want to see you. So don't let the door hit your ass on the way out.

Haley: Katie-

-No! I don't want you here!

Haley: I want to be here for you.

-Be here for me? It's a little late? Where were you when I broke my arm in first grade? Or when I got the chicken pox and had to miss the fifth grade dance? Or when I got my period and was so embarrassed that I had to write it down for Dad to read? Or when my dad and uncle hated my boyfriend? Or how about this one? Where were you when I was RAPED?

Her eyes widened.

-Yeah. I was raped. Almost two months ago.

Haley: Oh Katie-

-So yeah, if you wanna "be there for me", you're a bit too late. You left a twenty two year old alone to raise a little girl and I will NEVER forgive you for that

I ran into the living room and then up the stairs. I went into my room and slammed the door shut.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I watched Katie run upstairs and Haley came in the living room.

-Told you she wouldn't forgive you.

Haley: *sighs* I'm staying at Lucas' for-

-Lucas is letting you stay with him?

Haley: Yeah. He was my best friend Nate.

-Yeah before you left him.

Haley: Look, he says he doesn't like what I did but he's not just gonna let me stay on the streets. So I'll be staying there. If either of you want to talk to me, you can find me there.

The living room door opened and Mom stormed in.

Deb: I saw Lucas and heard that this home wrecking whore was back.

-Mom what are you gonna-

Deb: *goes over to Haley* You stay the hell away from my son and granddaughter? Got it?

Haley: Deb-

Deb: *punches her in the face* Now leave.

Haley had her hand on her nose. She looked shocked, but left.

Deb: No one leaves my baby and gets away with it.

Katie's P.O.V

I stood in the kitchen with Dad. He was hugging me. It had taken a lot for me to come out of my room. And by a lot I mean Grandma Deb threatening to break down the door.

The door burst open and I saw Quentin. He took me into his arms and held me close.

Quentin: I'm so sorry baby.

He rubbed my back and kissed my head. I kept my head in his chest.

After awhile of Quentin comforting me, he had to go and Dad and I sat down to talk.

Nathan: So obviously you don't want anything to do with her right?

-Right. *hugs Nathan* I don't want her to take me away from you Daddy.

Nathan: *pulls her onto lap* Brownie she won't. She can't. You're fifteen and you get to pick who you go with. She can't take you away from me

-Good. *puts head on chest*

Nathan: *kisses head**strokes her hair*

Nathan's P.O.V:

I held Katie close to me and remembered back to the night Haley left.

*Flashback*

*11 Years Ago*

I walked through the door, sweaty from practice. I go upstairs and shower. I walked out of my bathroom in my pajama pants and no shirt and saw Haley sitting on the bed, suitcases next to her.

-What's with the suitcases?

Haley: *sighs**stands up**goes over* I'm going on tour Nathan. I leave tonight.

-Haley you can't just up and leave, we have a four year old.

Haley: Yeah and I took care of her for four years. It's your turn Nathan.

-Excuse me? I've taken care of her more then you have!

Haley: Whatever Nathan. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. I'm actually gonna get my music career this time around. *picks up papers**hands them to him* I've filed for divorce. It should be pretty easy since I'm giving you full custody.

-Haley you can't just leave!

Haley: Yes I can Nathan. I'm unhappy.

She grabbed her bags and went downstairs. I followed after her and saw the cab waiting. She turned to me and kissed my cheek.

Haley: Take good care of yourself Nathan.

She went out to the cab and got in. It pulled off. The tears came to my eyes and fell down my face. I punched the wall and went upstairs. I opened the door to my little girl's room and saw her peacefully sleeping. I covered my mouth so she wouldn't wake up from my sobs. I went over to her, wiping my tears. I knelt down next to her and pushed back her hair. She looks so cute and innocent. She's my little princess. And nothing in this world is supposed to hurt her. But now her mom's gone. I kissed her head and watched her sleep for a few more minutes.

*Back To Present*

I was snapped back by Katie's voice.

Katie: Daddy?

-Huh?

Katie: You OK?

-Yeah. I'm fine. *kisses her head* I love you.

Katie: I love you too.

Alexa's P.O.V:

I walked in the house after talking with my captain. I saw…Haley?

I hadn't seen my Aunt Haley since I was four. She left to go on tour. Meaning she left my uncle and cousin/best friend. What the hell is she doing here? I stormed over.

-What are you doing here?

Haley: *looks at her* Who are you?

-I'm Alexa.

Haley: Alexa? Wow. Your hair's different.

-I know. I dyed it last year. Answer the question Haley: what are you doing here?

Haley: I'm trying to rekindle with Katie. Your dad said I could stay here.

My eyes widened.

-DADDY!

Dad ran in.

Lucas: What's-*sees Haley**sees Alexa's face* Oh crap.

-Oh crap is right. Can I talk to you in private for a minute?

Lucas: Sure.

We went into the kitchen. I shut the door.

-Are you crazy?

Lucas: She's my best friend Lex.

-No. WAS your best friend. You always said that after she left your brother and niece, she could kiss your as-

Lucas: Don't finish that sentence or you're grounded.

-*rolls eyes* Why does she have to stay HERE?

Lucas: Because Brooke doesn't want to talk to her and neither does Skillz and Bevin. I'm all she has Alexa.

-There's a magical little place where wannabe rock stars can go: a motel.

Lucas: *sighs* I'll make you a deal. You don't have to talk to her, but you can't be rude.

-Fine. Then I want an extended curfew on Friday night. 11:00.

Lucas: No way.

-Fine then I guess I'll go tell Aunt Haley exactly how I feel about her.

Lucas: UGH! Fine. But only one night!

-Thank you

I started leaving the room.

Lucas: You would've been nice either way wouldn't you?

-Yep. I just wanted the extended curfew.

Lucas: Evil.

-Thank you.

I giggled and left the room. I went upstairs.

Lucas' P.O.V:

Alexa's words went through my mind. I remembered to the day after Haley left. Brooke had taken Katie for the day.

*Flashback*

I sat in the chair in Katie's room. I was playing with a football while Nathan cleaned her room.

-Shouldn't Katie be doing this?

Nathan: I told her I'd do it.

-*sighs* So are you gonna be OK? I mean raising Katie without Haley?

Nathan: It'll be fine. I'll pick up the slack.

-So how are you gonna tell Katie? I mean her mom just left.

Nathan: And what am I supposed to say? Her mom just left. Her stupid bitchy mom.

-*stands up* You gotta get over this man.

Nathan: Oh I will. But not for Haley, for my little girl. She needs me.

-And you won't ever be alone. You've got all of us.

Nathan: I know. Thanks bro. And I'm sorry about Haley too. She was your best friend.

-Hey, bros over hoes right?

Nathan: *laughs* Right.

*End of Flashback*

Haley was my best friend growing up but Nathan was my brother. Haley may be living here, but I'm still mad at her for leaving my baby brother.

So I wanted to make this in Lucas and Alexa's P.O.V because I feel like I haven't written in Lucas' P.O.V in awhile and I've never written in Alexa's P.O.V.

Katie's P.O.V:

I stood at cheerleading practice. Some of the basketball players were playing. Dad was with them. He took off his shirt. My friend Wendy squealed.

Wendy: Your dad is SO hot.

-OK ewwww.

Isabella: It's true Kates. Your dad is totally my hot dad fantasy.

-Will both of you be quiet? I think I'm gonna puke.

Isabella: Not our fault you have a hot dad.

-OK that's it.

I went over to their side and grabbed the shirt.

-Yo number twenty three!

Nathan: *turns around* Yeah?

-*throws his shirt at him* Put a shirt on. You're distracting the cheerleaders.

He laughed and put it on. He jogged over to me.

Nathan: Well you're distracting Quentin. You put a shirt on.

-Oh come on. This top isn't that bad.

Nathan: I can see your belly button.

-Is that a bad thing?

Nathan: For you it is.

-How?

He grabbed me and began ticking me. I screamed and giggled. Soon the gym had turned into a total tickle fest: boyfriends tickling their girlfriends, Dad and Quentin tickling me and Uncle Skillz tickling Alexa. The door opened and shut.

?: What kind of practice is this?

All of us looked up and watched as an old guy rolled in, in his wheel chair. I recognized him.

-Coach Whitey?

Whitey: In the flesh.

Whitney was my dad and uncles' coach when they were in high school. He won five hundred games while being a coach. Like my dad and Uncle Lucas, he was a Tree Hill High legend. Everyone ran over and began talking to him. Soon my captain and Uncle Skillz dismissed practices. The guys went to shower but I stayed with Whitey.

-What are you doing here?

Whitey: Heard your mom was back. Wanted to come check on you.

-I'm fine. I just have to ignore her.

Whitey: Good.

-But I want to hear how you're doing! A wheelchair?

Whitey: I'm fine. Just a little fall.

-Well you look good.

Whitey: Thank you. You know I'm eighty eight.

-You look very good for eighty eight.

Whitey: *laughs* Thank you. Now go clean up.

-Yes sir coach.

He laughed again and I ran into the locker room. I showered and changed. I went home with Dad. Haley came over but I wouldn't come downstairs. I heard Dad tell her that I was sleeping.

I eventually did fall asleep. In the middle of the night I woke up to the phone ringing in Dad's room. I got up and went to his room. His side table lamp was on and he was sitting up in his bed, in his sweats and no shirt. His face was pale.

Nathan: Yeah…I'll be right there….Bye. *hangs up*

-Daddy what's going on?

Nathan: *looks over at her**gets up**goes over* Princess, that was your Uncle Lucas. He got a call from the hospital. Whitey was checked in today. He just died a few hours ago.

My eyes widened and tears came to them. I saw they were in my dad's eyes. I hugged him tight and he hugged me back. And for the first time in a long time, I heard my dad sob.

So if you don't watch One Tree Hill, you don't see the big deal about Whitey. If you do, you know how much he did for Lucas and Nathan and hopefully you won't kill me…

Katie's P.O.V:

I don't think I've ever seen my uncles and dad look this sad. Even my aunts are quiet. I felt awful. I had known Whitey all my life. I hadn't seen him in two years until he showed up at practice. Apparently he had cancer and had been getting chemotherapy, but it hadn't been working. According to his nurse, he had came to say goodbye but didn't want to worry anyone.

The funeral was three days after he died. He had no kids and his wife had died a long time before then. He had made arrangements for his death, having everything paid for and even a specific place where he had wanted to be buried.

I went into Dad's room the day of the funeral.

-Daddy we have to go.

Nathan: *staring at a picture* I know.

I went over and sat on his bed. I looked at the picture. It was from when they had won the state championship. Whitey was laughing and the rest of the team looked happy. The cheerleaders stood there and I saw my mom, looking very pregnant. I put my arm around him. He kissed my head and put the picture down.

A lot of people showed up to the funeral. Whitey had coached for fifty years. Most of his old players were there and a lot of Tree Hill High alumni. Even Haley was there. She came over to Dad and stood next to us. Dad didn't say anything, so I didn't either.

Whitey was buried next to his wife and a lot of people spoke about him, including Dad and Uncle Lucas. Both of them ended up crying. I went over and hugged my dad and Aunt Peyton and Alexa hugged Uncle Lucas.

After we were all at Tric, Lucas' mom's night club. But today, it was quiet. Pictures of Whitey everywhere. I sat at the bar, sipping a soda. Quentin came over and sat on the bar stool that was next to me. He put his hand on my back.

Quentin: How are you doing?

-OK. But I'm worried about my dad. Have you seen him?

Quentin: Yeah. He just wanted to have some time with Karen and Coach Luke.

-Karen's here?

Quentin: Yeah. She and Whitey were very close.

-Yeah I know. I just thought she was in Paris.

Quentin: I guess she flew back.

Haley walked over.

Haley: Hello Katie.

-Hello Haley.

Haley: So you're talking to me now?

-No. But it's a funeral. I don't want to fight today.

Haley: *nods**sees Quentin* Who's this?

-Haley this is my boyfriend, Quentin. Quentin this is my...my dad's ex-wife, Haley.

Haley: It's so great to meet you Quentin.

Quentin: Yeah….I have to go. *kisses Katie* I'll be with Alexa if you need me.

-OK baby. *kisses him back*

He walked off.

Haley: That was rude.

-Not really. He's just protective of me. So he doesn't like you.

Haley: *sighs* Katie I'm back for good.

-I don't care. You can be back for forever or just for a few days and it wouldn't make a difference. You're not my mother. Plain and simple.

I jumped down and found Dad standing by a picture of Whitey. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

Nathan: How are you doing?

-I'm fine. I'm just worried about you and Uncle Luke.

Nathan: We'll be fine, don't worry.

The next day I sat on the couch kissing Quentin. My dad had to go to the store. The doorbell rang. I pulled off and went to it. I opened the door. I didn't recognize the guy.

-Can I help you?

?: Hi. I'm looking for Nathan Scott.

-He's busy. Can I tell him you stopped by?

?: I'd like to wait for him.

-Who are you?

?: My name is Dan Scott. I'm his father.

Dun dun dunnnnnnn!

Katie's P.O.V:

My eyes widened.

-G-Go away.

Dan: But-

-GO!

Before he could respond, I heard the door open and shut. I heard Dad's voice but ignored it. He came into the living room and ran over. He pushed me behind him.

Nathan: Don't go near her EVER again!

Dan: Nathan calm down.

Nathan: Why are you here?

Dan: I wanted to talk about Whitey.

Nathan: He's none of your business. Now leave! And if I catch you near my baby girl ever again, I'm gonna snap your neck off!

I have never seen Dad this angry. Dan sighed and left. Dad turned to me. He saw my face.

Nathan: I'm sorry Brownie. I didn't mean to scare you.

-A-Are you OK?

Nathan: I'm fine. Are you?

-*nods* Yeah.

He hugged me and kissed my head. I hugged him back tighter.

So I'm sorry this is short and sucky but I'm blocked on this story. =P So sorry that this, Hero and You're Missing It are barely posted.

Follow Katie on Twitter:

/katiebearscott

Nathan's P.O.V:

I sat on the couch, watching Sport's Center. Katie's upstairs doing homework. It's been a week since Dan showed up. I've made sure that Katie's protected and that he can't get to her. My dad hurt me so much, I won't let him hurt my little girl.

The door opened and Haley walked in. I got up and went over.

-Ever heard of knocking?

Haley: I found my key.

-Still. This isn't your house. The only thing you got in the settlement was some money.

Haley: *rolls eyes* I came here to see Katie.

-She doesn't want to see you.

Haley: You can't speak for her Nathan.

-She's my daughter.

Haley: She's our daughter. I gave birth to her.

-Yeah and you left her too.

Haley: I made a mistake. I'm human.

-A mistake is forgetting to shut off a light when you leave a room. A mistake isn't leaving your daughter. That's just being stupid. And you are stupid.

Haley: I'm not stupid.

-You left the best little girl in the world! You weren't there when she was sick or hurt! You weren't even there when she was attacked and raped! She's been through so much this past year and you coming back has made it a billion times more worse! She was actually turning around before you showed up! You're such a bitch Haley!

Haley: A bitch that you used to love.

-Loving you was a mistake. The only good thing about loving you was that I got my little girl out of it.

Haley: Oh Nathan.

She stepped forward, so she was just inches from my face. I could feel my heart pounding. I was beginning to feel the way I had back in high school. I gulped.

-Haley-

Haley: You know you've missed me. You know you still love me.

She played with the buttons on my shirt.

-Haley you should really go.

Haley: Why?

-You just should.

Haley: You still love me don't you?

-No. I don't. I haven't in years.

Haley: Sure you haven't.

-I really haven't.

Haley: Prove it.

I couldn't help it. She was right there. Her lips, practically begging mine. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back, deepening it. But I honestly felt nothing. There was no spark at all, no love. When I used to kiss her, I would want to stay like that forever. Now I just want to pull off. I pull off of her.

-That was proof enough.

?: Oh my God.

I turn around and see Katie. She has tears brimming in her eyes.

-Katie-

Katie: How could you? I thought you said you didn't love her!

-I don't!

Katie: But then why were you kissing her?

-To prove it.

Katie: That's so stupid! I can't believe you! You probably have always loved her!

-I haven't loved her for a long time.

Katie: Yeah right. All of those years you probably wished I had left and not her!

She ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I looked at Haley.

-Look at what you did!

Haley: Oh please. You kissed me.

-It meant nothing.

Haley: A kiss always means something.

-Stop quoting Peyton!

Haley: Look Nathan, you know we belong together.

-No we don't. My daughter needs me. I need to go find her.

I grabbed my keys and got in the car. I began looking everywhere. She's not at Lucas', Brooke's or Skillz's. I call Quentin and her cheerleading and tutor friends, nothing. She's nowhere to be found. Great. Just great.

Then I remember something. Dan gave me the beach house when I graduated. He had the keys mailed to me. I used to take Katie there all the time when she was little. I drive there as fast as I can. I park in the drive and run up it. I look through my keys and find the one for this house. I open the door.

-Katie?

Nothing.

-KATIE!

Still nothing. I search the house. She's not in here. I go to the porch and look onto the actual beach. She's sitting by the shore, hugging her knees, hood up. I run down to her and sit next to her. She doesn't even look at me, just keeps on staring into space.

-Katie we need to talk.

Katie: *doesn't look at him* There's no point to. You love Haley.

-No I don't. I haven't for a very long time. She's not important to me.

Katie: Yeah right.

-I'm telling you the truth Katie.

Katie: Dad, you love her. You love her and you wish that I had never been born.

-OK wait a second.

I made her face me.

-Katherine Deborah Scott, I would NEVER wish that you weren't born! I love you more than anything in the world!

Katie: *tears welling in eyes* But if I hadn't been born she wouldn't have left!

-No. Katie, she probably would've left. She would've gone either way. But if you hadn't been born, I would've gone crazy. What would I do without my wonderful baby girl?

Katie: I'm a burden on you.

-No you're not. You're my baby. And I love you so much. I can't imagine not having you in my life.

Tears were falling down her face. I wiped them and pulled her onto my lap. I hugged her tight and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me just as tight. I held her like that for a long time.

Katie: I love you Daddy.

-I love you too Brownie.

I stood up, picking her up as I did. She kept her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her head and carried her to the car. I put her in and got in on the other side. I drove her home and we went inside. I sat on the couch, her on my lap. She buried her head in my chest and I stroked her hair. I love her so much and wouldn't trade her for anything.

Just so you all know, I love Haley. I find her annoying now in the later seasons, but I love her. I just made her a bitch in the story. Bethany Joy Galeotti is an amazing actress and Haley is an amazing character.

Katie's P.O.V:

It's been two months since that day. Haley is still in my life and while we don't have a mother-daughter relationship, we could get there. She got an apartment and I see her sometimes.

Quentin and I are doing great. He's an amazing boyfriend and I love him so much. He's been there for me all this time and I don't know what I'd do without him.

And then my dad. We're closer than ever. It's funny how bad things could bring us together. He's not dating Haley, but I'm accepting if he ever does want to date her. I love him.

Anyway, I sat in the tutor center with Alexa, doing homework. Quentin came in.

Quentin: Can I do my homework with you guys?

-Of course you can.

Quentin: Oh and Mr. Henry assigned an extra assignment for Math.

-*groans* Oh great. Did you get it for me?

Quentin: Yep.

He handed it to me. It's one of those worksheets where you have to answer the problems and it'll give you an answer to a riddle at the bottom. I began to work on it. It took me awhile, but finally I had the code worked out:

Katie+Quentin=Prom

I looked up at him and he was smiling.

Quentin: Be my date to prom?

I smiled and ran to him, almost knocking him over in a hug. I kissed him. He chuckled and kissed me back.

Quentin: Is that a yes?

-That's a million yeses.

Quentin: *smiles* Good. *kisses her*

OK really one comment? I try not to complain about comments but that makes no sense because before it was getting six or seven. Call me a hypocrite, call me whatever, but again, it's not a lot to ask for at least six comments.

But thank you to the one person that actually commented on the last one: iheartnickj121. Your comments always make me smile. =]

Nathan's P.O.V:

Prom?

-Katie, you're a sophomore, how are you going to prom?

Katie: Quentin's a junior.

-I don't know.

Katie: But Daddy, he's my boyfriend. What am I supposed to say?

-No because you're too young.

Katie: Dad.

-Kates, I don't think it's a good idea.

Katie: What's so wrong with prom?

-Nothing. It's what happens after prom?

Katie: Daddy nothing's gonna happen. We're not gonna get a hotel room or anything. We'll go to prom and head straight back home.

-I don't know….

Katie: Please Daddy.

She stood on my feet and looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

Katie: Pwease Daddy.

-Oh come on. This isn't fair.

Katie: Pwetty pwease Daddy.

-UGH! Fine. You can go.

Katie: *smiles* Thank you Daddy! *hugs him**kisses his cheek**runs off*

-You're lucky you're adorable!

She giggled.

Katie's P.O.V:

I stood in Aunt Brooke's house, Alexa sitting on the couch. Aunt Brooke has been working on my dress. It's so beautiful. It's purple and looks great on me. But she needs to make some adjustments. I was wiggling.

Brooke: Stop moving Katie or you'll have needles in your butt.

-I'm sorry but I'm excited!

Alexa: You're so lucky. I wish I was going to prom.

Jamie ran in, holding a juice box.

Jamie: You look like a princess Katie!

-Thanks buddy. *smiles*

Jamie: When can I go to prom?

Brooke/Alexa/Katie: When I'm dead.

Jamie pouted and left. I chuckled.

Prom night came. I sat upstairs with my aunts, while the guys waited downstairs. Finally it's time to go down. I walk down the stairs and already I'm getting my picture taken.

Nathan's P.O.V:

I watch as my little girl walked down the stairs. She looks so beautiful:

.com/media/resized/L3728-Purple-f_

Her hair is curled and she's wearing makeup, but not a lot. She looks so adult. She went over to Quentin.

Katie: Well?

Quentin: Wow Kates. You look so beautiful.

Katie: *blushes* Thanks.

He slid the corsage onto her wrist. She was smiling the whole time. When he finished, she came over to me.

Katie: What do you think Daddy?

-I think you look beautiful baby.

Katie: *smiles* Thanks Daddy. *kisses his cheek* Let's head out.

Quentin: Alright. I'll have her back by midnight Coach Scott.

-You better.

Katie rolled her eyes and hugged me. Then the two of them left.

Katie's P.O.V:

I stood at prom. It's so amazing. Quentin's talking to his basketball buddies and I'm dancing and talking with my older cheerleader friends. Finally, a slow song comes on. Quentin comes over.

Quentin: May I have this dance?

-*smiles* Of course you can.

He took my hand and we went deeper onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled down at me.

-So when you started this year, did you think you'd be going to your first prom with a sophomore?

Quentin: No. But I'm so glad I am.

-*smiles* I love you Quentin.

Quentin: I love you too Katie.

He kissed me and I deepened it.

I love him so much.

Prom was a week ago. There's only two months left in school. Yeah, we have our prom in April for some reason. Anyway, that means that my dad will only be coaching and teaching for two months. It's weird because I'm gonna miss him there.

Anyway, I sat in Health, reading. Dad was having each of us come up so he could go over our grade so far. I already knew mine because I stole Dad's grade book last night, but I have to sound surprised when I hear I'm getting an A.

One of the bitchy cheerleaders Jennifer went up. Jennifer hates me because recently I stole her spot at the top of the pyramid. Big freaking deal. I'm the smallest on the team. It makes more sense.

Jennifer made her way back to her seat, but stopped at mine.

Jennifer: Awww wasn't wittle baby Katie adorable?

What the hell is she talking about? I get up and go to Dad's desk, totally ignoring the fact that Alexa is up there. I look at Dad's desk and look at the pictures he has there. My eyes widen. Other then my school picture, there are three ones from when I was a baby/toddler: one of me when I was two and in Dad's arms in the swimming pool, another of me from my dad's first day of college when I was only a few months old and sleeping in his arms and another from my first birthday with cake all over my face. I can't believe this! Dad's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

Nathan: Katie what are you doing up at my desk?

-We'll talk later.

I went back to my seat. When he called me up, I let him tell me and then went back to my seat. At the end of class, one everyone left, I went to his desk. I pointed to the pictures.

-Why do you keep those there?

Nathan: Because they're my favorite pictures of you.

-So keep them in your home office! Not here!

Nathan: Well they were in my coach's office but it's getting painted, so I put them in here.

-Dad everyone's making fun of me now!

Nathan: *frowns* I'm sorry.

I saw how sad he was. I sighed and sat on his lap.

-It's OK Daddy. You can keep them there.

Nathan: But your cheerleading friends will see them.

-If they have a problem with me being a Daddy's Girl, then they aren't my friends.

He smiled and hugged me tight. I hugged him back, just as tight.

So the season will be ending soon but there will be a Season 2. But the next few chapters, I'm doing some time jumping.

Katie's P.O.V:

Two months later and wow has a lot happened.

School lets out on Monday. We already had finals and I already found out that I aced all of them, including my gym one. I couldn't have done that without the help of my uncles, Dad and Quentin. Dad will still sub if Uncle Skillz or Uncle Lucas is sick, but he's excited to go back to his agent job.

Quentin and I are still dating and still madly in love. Dad really likes him too. In fact, after basketball camp, Quentin will be joining us in Charlotte. Dad and I got there every summer, partly because he has work there but mostly for vacation.

But today is my birthday! I'm sixteen! I'm getting my license this afternoon before my party and both Quentin and my dad have surprises for me. I walk downstairs and see breakfast on the table. It looks great.

Nathan: Don't worry, I ordered it. I didn't make it.

I giggled and went over. I hugged him and he hugged me back tightly.

Nathan: Happy birthday baby.

-Thanks Daddy.

We pulled apart and he looked sad.

Nathan: My baby girl's sixteen.

-Daddy.

Nathan: Sorry. *kisses cheek* But you were the best graduation present I ever got.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. We ate breakfast and then went to the DMV. I passed the test! After I went home and walked through the door. A little puppy ran to me and jumped on me.

I smiled and picked him up. Quentin came in.

Quentin: Happy birthday baby.

-This is for me?

Quentin: Yep. *smiles*

I smiled wider and ran to him. I hugged him tight, being careful of the puppy.

-THANK YOU!

Quentin: *chuckles* You're welcome. I remember you saying you wanted a puppy. And your dad gave me the OK.

-Well this is perfect. *kisses him* Is it a boy or a girl?

Quentin: A boy.

Nathan: What are you gonna name him?

-Hmmm….Peanut. Because he's so little. *kisses his head*

Nathan: Dogs like that tend to get big.

Quentin: Not this one. He was the runt of the litter. They said he probably won't get too big.

-Then his name shall be Peanut. *smiles*

Later on was my party. It was awesome. Half way through, Dad stopped the music.

Nathan: Alright, I want to give my present to the birthday girl. Everyone to the driveway.

Dad put a blindfold on me and led me to the driveway. He removed the blindfold and my eyes widened:  
>.<p>

Nathan: Happy birthday baby.

I screamed and hugged him tight.

-THANK YOU DADDY!

Nathan: *chuckles* You're welcome baby girl.

Nathan's P.O.V:

That night after the party, I found Katie half asleep in her bed, Peanut laying next to her. I smiled and tucked her in. Peanut jumped up and balled into her chest. I kissed her forehead.

-Goodnight Brownie. I love you. Happy birthday.

So the next one is the season finale!

Katie's P.O.V:

The summer has just flown by. I'm now a junior! I can't believe it! The summer was amazing. My dad and I are super close and Quentin and I had a magical summer. We did end up going all the way and it was amazing. I never thought I'd ever be comfortable doing that after my rape, but with Quentin it was perfect.

I stood at my locker, grabbing my books. Quentin came by and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek.

Quentin: Hey baby.

-*smiles* Hey. *kisses him*

Quentin: So tomorrow morning do you want to have a breakfast date? I'm meeting your dad at the River Court to practice a little, but then I was thinking we could have a breakfast picnic?

-Of course. But *turns to face him* shower.

Quentin: *chuckles* Of course. *kisses her* I love you.

-I love you too.

That night I lay on my bed, writing. Quentin came in.

Quentin: Hey there baby.

-*looks up* Hey.

Quentin: What are you doing? *sits on her bed*

-Writing.

Quentin: Writing what?

-The story of my life. My therapist said it'd help to write in journals after I was raped and I was reading them and I decided to turn them into a novel.

Quentin: Think you'll ever get it published?

-I don't know. It's really personal. Plus who wants to read the story of my life?

Quentin: I'd read it. *smiles*

-Of course you would. *kisses him*

Quentin: But on one deal.

-What?

Quentin: I get the sexy brunette in the end.

I giggled and kissed him again.

-Deal.

Peanut ran in and jumped onto Quentin's lap.

Quentin: Hey there's Daddy's Little Guy.

He scratched the dog behind the ears. Quentin and I consider Peanut our "child". I smiled and kissed Peanut's head. He licked me. He's still so small.

Quentin: I better go. I promised your Uncle Skillz I'd go meet up with him to talk about college. He said that Duke is looking at me.

-Awesome. *kisses him* Good luck.

Quentin: Thanks. *kisses her* I'll see ya tomorrow. *kisses Peanut's head* Be good for mommy.

He put the puppy onto the bed and left. I smiled.

Lucas' P.O.V:

I was sleeping a deep sleep when I was woken up by my cell phone. I groaned and turned on the light. Peyton slowly sat up when I did. I answered my phone.

-Hello?

My eyes widened at what the person on the other end told me.

-Oh my God.

The person finished talking to me and hung up. I hung up my phone and let it drop.

Peyton: Lucas what it is?

I didn't want to say it out loud, because it didn't seem real. Finally I spoke.

-I…Quentin Fields was shot tonight. He's dead.

And that ends the season. And uh…..I think I hear my mom calling. COMING MOM! *runs off*


End file.
